


Picture This

by Nevanna



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Devotion, Gen, Manipulation, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 04:22:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10936902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevanna/pseuds/Nevanna
Summary: Ford displays the tokens of his devotion to Bill.





	Picture This

**Author's Note:**

> This story, which requires canon knowledge through "The Last Mabelcorn," was originally written as a comment-fic, by anonymous request. If you want to read a longer and more detailed (and extraordinary) response to the exact same prompt, go check out Nelja's [A Change of Scenery](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10914882).

Ford finishes arranging the last tapestry and steps back to admire his handiwork. Nobody will be able to say that he hasn’t done his best.

_“Well, well, well, well, well,“_ Bill sing-songs from inside his head. _“Aren’t those some fancy pieces of work? I haven’t seen them in a long time.”_

“I bought most of these artifacts from Auldman Northwest,” Ford says. “Or, rather, from his personal assistant. I paid far less than I imagine they were worth.”

_“Those wacky Northwests!”_ Bill’s laughter echoes through Ford’s mind. _“That sure takes me back. They never made me feel this welcome, Stanford. You’re too good to me.”_

“Far from it,” Ford replies. “After everything that you’ve done for me and my research, the acquisition of a few trinkets is hardly…”

_“And what do you plan to do with your new toys, Fordsy?”_

When Ford bought the tapestries and the statues in his muse’s likeness, he only planned as far as displaying them in his study. It only occurs to him now that they might have another purpose. “Whatever you want,” he says, feeling almost lightheaded from awe and gratitude. He can’t quite bring himself to use the word _worship_ , but he hopes that Bill takes his meaning. “Whatever you think will… strengthen the bond between us. Just show me what to do.”

_“Well, when you put it that way…”_ Bill seems to pause in consideration. _“Okay, smart guy, have a seat. Close those eyes and open that mind. Class is in session.”_


End file.
